One For The Road
One For The Road is the 1st episode and the 11th season premiere of "E.R." Summary After Pratt's car crashes into the river, he, Chen & Elgin end up severely injured. While Pratt and Chen survive their injuries, Elgin succumbs to his. Abby begins her internship at County, as do Ray Barnett and Howard Ritzke while Neela returns to Chicago after giving her internship in Michigan. Alex and Sam crash at a motel where Alex secretly places a collect call to Luka. Luka comes to find them and asks Sam to return to Chicago with him. The Lopez family gives Kerry full custody of Henry and will take care of him while she is at work. Carter and Kem scatter their son's ashes and Carter asks her to marry him. NBC Description IN SEASON PREMIERE, "ER" PUTS PEDAL TO THE METAL FOLLOWING HAIRPIN FINALE CLIFFHANGER; SHANE WEST JOINS REGULAR CAST: The season premiere resumes from last year's full-throttle finale as Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) and his passengers Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) and Elgin (guest star James Earl)try to elude gunfire from another motorist until Pratt loses control of his sports car and crashes into the Chicago River, trapping them underwater as rescue crews troll overhead. When recovered, all three are hospitalized with serious injuries that soon spiral downward. Elsewhere, Nurse Sam (Linda Cardellini) seeks to escape her returning boyfriend and hits the road to find a new life with her son Alex (guest star Oliver Davis) just as Neela (Parminder Nagra) makes a surprising entrance in the E.R. In addition, a somber Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Kem (guest star Thandie Newton, "Mission: Impossible") deal with their unborn son's remains, Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) intercedes when a cop wants to perform a pelvic exam on a young woman who's hiding a stash of marijuana in a private body part and two new interns (including new series regular Shane West, "A Walk to Remember") make an immediate impact. Alex Kingston, Goran Visnjic and Maura Tierney also star. TV-14 Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Sherry Stringfield does not appear in this episode. *Shane West makes his debut as Ray Barnett. Quotes :Kerry: Abby, check him out. :Morales: You're a doctor now? :Abby: Uh, no. My internship starts tomorrow. :Kerry: I just advanced your residency start date twelve hours. Go. Now you're an intern. (Abby doesn't move) What? You want an engraved invitation? Go, go, go! :Kerry: Back off, Pratt or I'll check your rectal tone with my crutch. :Luka (after finding Sam & Alex): What are you doing, Sam? :Sam: This is what I do. You know that. I don't stay in one place that long. :Luka: How long are you going to keep doing that? :Sam: As long as I have to. :Luka: You can't keep running away. :Sam: Sure I can. :Luka: This isn't just about Steve. :Sam: Sorry. Sometimes there's a little collateral damage. I have to do this for Alex. :Luka: From what I can tell, it's not working for him. :Sam: Yeah, well, he's ten. He doesn't know what's working for him. :Luka: Is this the life you want for him? For yourself? :Sam: I don't know what else to do. :Luka: Go to your car and follow me back to Chicago. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here. You can trust me. :Sam: That's not something I'm good at. :Luka: Why not give it a try? It can't be any worse than this, can it? Category:Episodes Category:Season 11